Escape
by LifeChanges
Summary: Chris has always felt left out from his family. So he tries to stay away from magic but can never seem to succeed. How will he escape from destiny when it means losing the ones he cares for.
1. Ch 1 Caring

Do not own Charmed or anything

Inspired by ChrisCrossed Again by LizaGirl and Troika by xXFan-FanXx. along with a few others

Summary: Chris has always felt left out from his family. So he tries to stay away from magic but can never seem to succeed. How will he escape from destiny when it means losing the ones he cares for.

Chapter 1 Caring

In an old Victorian Manor, on the second floor, in a room, laid a teenage boy of 18 years. Bobbing his head to the music playing on his Ipod while reading an old looking book. The book was actually a journal describing the events that had taken place not only in the past but of an alternate timeline. The author of the book was an alternate version of the one reading it that went into the past to change the world from literally becoming hell on earth with his own brother as king and source of all the chaos. The boy who wrote and is reading the book is Christopher Victor Halliwell.

Chris had found out about his counterpart when he started having dreams of the other timeline that were the memories of his counterpart. Lucky enough, his counterpart had a plan of leaving the journal to guide himself from going insane from all the new sets of memories. Chris had found the book hidden in the back room of P3 where Chris Perry hid it.

Chris felt happy for what his other self did to save not only the world but his family. It sometimes brought happiness because it showed that Chris cared so much about his family that he would risk his own life but now it was a different story concerning if he would risk his life for his family.

The reason being is that Chris did not feel much a part of the family. That was because of the treatment he got from the whole family. He was the one ignored when not being noticed or around to let his family know about his presence. Once his family catch him in their sights or need something of him, they act like nothing was wrong. When it came to other things of his life, he could never count on them. Except for a few. Those being his grandfather Victor and his Uncle Henry who was now his Aunt's ex. Everybody was all into their own worlds that did not include Chris.

The reason that his family thought Chris to be a powerless mortal. The family had expected too much from Chris because of his alternate self's adventure. When Chris was growing up, showing no signs of being magical, the family became disappointed. The actual case being that they were not paying close enough attention to him. He had the gift of telepathy and empathy since he was the age of one. While all his siblings and cousins showed active powers, he had ones that could not be seen physically. So the family assumed when he turned five without any signs of powers, he would be a mortal.

Chris kept them a secret instead of telling his family because of what he found out from them. He found disappointment from his mother because she would compare his current self with others such as future Chris and Wyatt. Sadness from his father because he was not going to be like the other Chris. His Aunts felt indifferent to him because Pheobe was more into being a mother herself and Paige was busy in the magical world. These negative feelings built up and because Chris was an empath and a telepath, he knew their opinions of him. He was too young to control his powers from finding out those things.

It hurt Chris deeply to know those things and some how felt betrayed. His own family wanted him to be just like his counterpart but when it came for them to think that that might not happen, he felt their love waver for him. At a young age this scarred the boy emotional to see his own family may not hold him in high opinions to everything else. His thoughts were strengthen when through out his life his family had missed some major events because something else came up. The latest one being his birthday.

Chris then closed his book and took out his headphones while listening to the noise coming from down stairs. He knew that his family was having their thanksgiving dinner since yesterday was interrupted by magical business and moved it to today. He was skipping it knowing he would be able to skip out on it without being noticed. He had other things to attend to anyways.

Chris hid his book behind his bed and made sure he had all the things he needed, wallet, keys, and phone. Once he was ready he went through his window, down the vines and snuck through the gardens without his family noticing. He went walking through the night towards his friends house. He had nothing better to do and wanted to spend the day with people that at least acknowledges his existence even when he is not around. People that cared about him and like him for who he is with no doubts or anything.

While he was lost in his thoughts he came to a two story house about three blocks away from his own house. He was surprised to see the house dark with no lights or signs of anyone home. Chris figured they probably went to the store and would be back. So Chris got one of the spare keys that his friends gave him to use and let himself in.

"Surprise, Happy birthday."

Chris was shocked to see so many faces from his school. The house was packed full of people that he had the pleasure of meeting. Some that had already graduated and others that have not yet. All these people had met Chris and were glad to have met him so they showed up to a party for his 18th birthday that night. All orchestrated by Chris's own little group of close friends which he just spotted in the center of the crowd.

Chris was trying to make his way to the crowd to thank his friends for everything they had done for him. Chris also had to greet all his guests that made time to come to his party. Chris also was thankful for this party because it showed that people actually were there for him and it boosted his mood for it.

When he finally reached his friends a good twenty minutes later he was caught off guard as a small form had jumped in his arms but lucky enough was able to brace himself from falling over.

"Happy birthday Chrissie." Chris groaned at the nickname his best friend was calling him.

"Yeah Chrissie, happy birthday." This caused Chris to turn and glare at a black haired tall man.

"Stop glaring at Derrick, Halliwell. It is good to see you actually made it to your birthday party." A blood haired girl said as she came up and gave a small peck on his cheek.

"Yeah, for a moment we thought you actually made up with your family and was having a celebration with your family." A tall blond jock came and patted him on the back.

"But we knew that you might come here for your birthday instead and planned this surprise for you." Another girl with raven black hair had came and gave him a kiss also.

"Yeah and it was pretty hard for us to keep it such a secret for weeks." The blond girl that had jumped him earlier said.

"Thanks guys. You are the best and I could not have asked for anything better than my friends." He grinned at all his close friends who all smiled at him. He then turned to the girl who seemed to have not let go of him.

"I figured you would now be introducing us to your flavor of the week Ash. Boy or girl?" Chris smirked while hugging her closer but also got a smack as a bonus.

"Just because I am on a journey to find love does not give you the right to make fun of me."

"Yeah but that does not mean we cant comment on who it was like last week with that hot chick Tanya." Said Jake the Blond jock

"No I thought it was Monica." said the tall slender raven haired girl named Alex.

"That was three weeks ago. Her name was Frances and she was fine." Derrick said.

"Uh Der, that was a month ago and she was a he. Now it may be too late in our friendship to ask this but are you gay? Plus the flavor last week was Amore." Chris said to get back at him for calling him Chrissie.

They all started to bicker leaving Ashley, Kyra, the red head, and Devlin out of the argument. Chris and Derrick were both making shrewd comments at each other. Alex and Jake were both saying that they were right and the other was wrong. Kyra stood to the side with a smirk on her face seeing her friends argue like children. Ashley was disappointed in them because they should be celebrating Chris's birthday but instead they were arguing while around them the party was going on.

Ashley had enough of the fighting and broke them up while shouting at them to stop. "Glad to see that you are guys are still able to act like kids. Now the birthday boy was right. I was dating Amore last week. Since you got it right and its your birthday, you have the privilege to dance with me."

Chris had his own smirk on his face but when he heard the end of the statement it disappeared. Before he could complain, the blond snatched his hand and dragged him outside to the dance floor. He heard more greetings and happy birthdays while he was being dragged against his will. They made to the center and started to dance to the quick beat song playing on the stereos because the band was not ready yet.

While they were dancing Ashley started up a conversation. "Did anybody remember about your birthday today."

"Don't know, most of the time I was busy. I had an early shift today and finished late in the afternoon. By the time I got back home, everybody was busy preparing for the thanksgiving dinner they missed yesterday."

"So your whole family forgot."

"Nah, gramps and Uncle Henry came to have lunch at the restaurant. I was able to talk to them because my coworkers left me off the hook."

"At least you have some relatives that care about you. Plus your friends are always there just like a second family." Ashley smiled at Chris

"Yeah but I sometimes wish I wasn't born into a family full of magic. That way everything can be normal" Chris said while giving off a bit of depression.

"If you weren't born period then you would never have met me." his partner said

"That would be a tragedy. Not being able to meet the most annoying person in the world." Chris smiled at the peeved look that crossed his best friends face.

"You are mean. Here I am trying to cheer you up and you insult me." She was about to step away till Chris grabbed her arms and drew her close. At perfect timing also as a slow dance started at the exact same moment.

Ash smiled as she leaned her head into her friends chest as he kissed her head as an act to apologize. They started to slow dance as he guided them allowing Ash to close her eyes and let her mind wander.

Chris smiled as he saw the peaceful look on the person he knew most of his life. "I wonder what it would be like if my life had been like it is at this moment. Me here with people caring about me and most of them normal without a care about magic."

"You forget that three of our friends are magical beings." Ash shot back.

"They may be but they don't mention or act like magic is everything. They act like normal teenage mortals. Like you and me, people trying to go through life without all the weirdness." Chris said while not noticing the guilty look on his companions face.

They were interrupted as someone came up to the couple. "Finally legal dude. So the band was wondering if you want to play at your own party. We got everything set up."

"Now how can I turn down the chance to play with you guys, Dev. Just give me a sec and I will be at the stage."

The guy nodded and went ahead of Chris. Chris just turned to Ash about to apologize for bailing but got interrupted.

"Just go. I know music is something you can not reject. Plus you should be able to do anything you want especially doing what you love." Chris smiled at her and went to the stage to play with the band.

Chris got there and picked up the electric guitar that was calling to him. The revealed musician picked up his instrument sliding his hand smoothly against its surface. Caressing it like a parent would their own baby child. Once he noticed the rest of the band ready Chris then let his hands start plucking at the strings. Allowing his love of the art of sound flow into the beat and rhythm. Giving the audience a spark of life as the music pumped their energies higher and letting the party truly begin.

Ashley was still on the dance floor watching as everybody felt the music put them under a spell. Letting all their stress melt away and living in the moment. The music showed the people to enjoy the night. This brought a smile to her face.

'No matter how much you avoid magic, Chris, it seems you can never get rid of it. Look at the way you mesmerize the crowd with the music. You have a gift with music and use it like magic to put the crowd under a spell.'

Ash then noticed the rest of the group with her watching as Chris enjoyed himself through the music. Derrick smiled showing his fangs which went unnoticed by the people around as they let their worries go and rock with the music. Kyra let the smile she had on all night continue to stay on as it showed she had known this would happen. Alex grabbed Jakes arm so he could dance along with her. Devlin stood to the other side of Ashley just looking at the liveliness of the party.

'You will always have people that love you and care for you. Especially me Chris. You can always count on me.' Her eyes never leaving the form of Chris letting himself go in the music. She thought everyone, including the rest of the group, was enjoying themselves and were now immersed in the party. Not paying attention to her or how she was looking at Chris with a look that was not hard to mistake.

Close by there was a girl with brown hair Mexican staring at her and switching between her and the boy playing the guitar on stage. The girl felt something as she stared at the two but she did not know what but she decided that she would find out.

Thank you for reading. If you like please review and give me your opinions. The more reviews the faster I will most likely update.


	2. History

Do not own Charmed or anything

Inspired by ChrisCrossed Again by LizaGirl and Troika by xXFan-FanXx. along with a few others

Summary: Chris has always felt left out from his family. So he tries to stay away from magic but can never seem to succeed. How will he escape from destiny when it means losing the ones he cares for.

Chapter 2 History

Chris finally reached his room for the first time since he went to his surprise birthday party. He decided to spend the whole weekend there with Derrick, Alex and Kyra. Those three were the only inhabitants of the house so it was okay for him to crash there that week. The owners, Alex's parents were out of town on business again. So now Chris was thinking over the group he had as that was like his real family.

Kyra Nightvine was a very silent girl who kept to herself. She was very different from her parents who were both magical beings. While her father, a warlock, was confident in everything he did, her mother, a water nymph, was energetic and could not stand put. Kyra did not inherit any of her personality from her parents. The two adults would visit their daughter from time to time but they did not stay long. With Mr. Nightvine being a politician caring about his popular image and Mrs. Nightvine loving to go out and party, to experience the modern world, they were gone most of Kyra's life. They only stayed to provide their daughter shelter and for small visits. Kyra did not inherit any of her parents powers either. She had been born as an oracle, a person that told of the future or gave advice to those around.

Derrick (Rick) Volterri was a bit of a mystery to Chris. All that Chris knew was that he lived long before the Jesus Christ. Born, not sired, into the world as a vampire but with a soul. He also knew Derrick never once tasted a drop of human blood but instead went for the blood of his kin and other demons. Derrick stated that his interest in human life prevents him from ever harming a human life. Derrick had told a story of a boy who he had befriended that grew up to be a great King. A boy who had faced against an army and a giant and changed the world. The will to fight inspired Derrick to treasure a humans life because it was fragile compared to all other races.

Alexandria (Alex) Niseason was a great person to rely on. She was strong and loyal able to lead and give advice to any one. Alex was someone that was hurt by her old friends when they had kicked her out of her own house. She was once known as Buffy Summers, the original slayer that was located at the Hellmouth at what used to be Sunnydale. After helping stop the threat of the First, she had left her friends after going through so many difficult things with them. Taking her out of Heaven, kicking her out of her own house, and causing so much pain. This caused her to be wary about others but the group brought her faith in others back.

It turned out that these three were meant to meet each other. They were three parts of a group that were suppose to be the top tier of power. An order known as the Primoris Magia or First Magic. An order that existed at the beginning of time before mankind older than the First Evil before the war between good and evil. There would be five members that were known as Dukes and Duchesses of the original core of magic.

The story of the Primoris Magia was old and thought to be nothing but a legend.

At the beginning before the first signs of life on the planet, there was magic. Magic roamed the land as a free living entity bringing life to a world of darkness. Through the darkness the source of all magic brought life as it traveled with new races growing from the earth. The original knew about the future in which magic would be involved and the grand design. The future where there would be two sides fighting in a war. The sides of good and the side of evil. A war which will end the world in nothing but destruction and chaos and will consume all. To prevent magic from getting out of hand, to bring fairness and equality and uphold the grand design, the original gave the last of its essence and power to create an order with five members to guard and guide the world in the use of magic.  
The order had the job of making sure not one being would over step their boundary and create total chaos. To uphold the grand design as they mingle with the current world, the order were the ones who created and entrusted the angels of destiny to watch over the grand design. To watch from another plane but not interfere with the physical world. The order would take the job of interacting in the world and watching through time mediating all the magical affairs of the world. To watch the world, ensure equality and fairness, and prevent chaos from ending the world.

The original empowered the five with great powers and as guardians of one the five elements. Each member were a guard and master over air, water, fire, earth and lightning. To be immune to most of magic and any influence. Their most valuable gift is that of knowledge. Knowledge from millennia's worth of living in the world. For every few millennia a new group would inherit the old orders position and take up their duty. Derrick took the post of David, Duke of Lightning, along with Alex being Samson, Duchess of Water. Kyra had chosen the title Pythia Duchess of Earth. Each one chose a different name that they felt most close to. Derrick chose his name because David was the name of the boy he befriended. Pythia was the Oracle of Apollo in Ancient Greece so it suited Kyra. Samson for Alex because Samson was betrayed by one he thought he could trust but lost all his strength. These three were the latest generation chosen by their predecessors to carry on the duties of the order. Their first task though was to find the last two members before anything bad happened when they were at their weakest when they have not yet bonded their loyalty to the order.  
How ironic that Chris was trying to avoid magic yet he befriends three of the most powerful magical beings.

The whole weekend Chris spent it at his friends since he was not scheduled to work. He did spend a good amount of time in the kitchen because none of his friends could cook to save their lives. Being a sous-chef at a four star restaurant automatically put Chris in the position of providing the three with home cooked meals or else they had to resort to take out. He did spend a few hours at Ash's place where she lived by herself.

Ashley (Ash) Eve Smith had been his friend since they were very young. Chris had met her when they were only four. He was in the park with his family when a demon had attacked. He had went into hiding as his mom and aunts fought him off. Wyatt had taken his father and sister as a baby away since they could not orb. Coop had taken his only girl to safety and Henry was worrying about his son and pregnant wife at the time. They did not notice Chris had gone missing while the fight was happening.

Chris had stumbled across Ash and her father a distance away from the events. Ashley noticed him by himself and decided to go and play with him. They became quick friends and Ash's father seemed to be fond of him the moment Chris made his daughter smile. Mr. Smith then noticed that nobody was coming to fetch Chris as the blue sky was darkening. So he offered to take the kid home. He noticed how Chris felt after he dropped him off at the front of the manor. A down caste face walking up the steps and he could hear the family did not notice the four year old boy was missing. Usually a four year old would have screams and cries of joy when his was found after being missing for a while. Mr. Smith heard nothing but saw through the window the same boy enter his room and just go to bed with the same sad face. It was decided then that the apartment Mr. Smith shared with his daughter would be used as a sanctuary away from his family for Chris.

They grew up together without the Halliwell house hold having any complaints. Jerold Smith took the post of father figure for Chris to grow up with. There was no Mrs. Smith as she left after Ash was born and never once visited. So the two kids became like sister and brother always watching out for the other and keeping their secrets safe. They then gained more family members as they met Derrick, Alex and Kyra. Jerold took to raising Kyra as her parents were away often, and gave a hand to Alex as she had nowhere else to go to. Derrick came in the picture at later date when the kids were already in their teens and took the role of the independent older brother.

So the close knit family took care of each other after, especially after Jerold passed away in unknown circumstances that only Ash knew and everybody respected her wishes of not saying a word. Ash lived on her own in the same apartment that was sanctuary to Chris. He did go over and help her out when he felt she needed it, especially since he had a spare key.  
Now Chris was just there lying in his bed, after coming back from school waiting for his shift which would start in two hours. Chris was going to reach for his bag to grab his I pod to listen to but a gale had blown through his window and sent some papers he had on his desk flying. He sighed looking at the mess before turning his head.

"Hello Lilith, what brings you to visit such a humble mortal as myself." Chris spoke to a stunning blond. She seemed to be in her early 30's and stood at 5'8. An hour glass frame and piercing blue eyes.

"Now Chris, we both know that you are no ordinary mortal. Why do you so eagerly deny your duty and destiny." The lady smiled towards the teen as she stepped over and took a seat on his bed while Chris was standing.

"Why should I care about magic when after all the years I have lived it seems to be ignoring me. When magic has always seem to take everything away from me. You expect me to help it." Chris was getting angry at the woman telling him what to do.

"Do not judge magic all because of one outlook. Your friends, the ones you support, care for and encourage have accepted their duty and magic. Why is it so hard for you to accept your destiny."

"My destiny is of my own choice. I will not let someone else dictate my life. Why should I change myself for others happiness. To follow along with some things that I do not agree with."

"You will be saving lives, doing the world favors and helping others. Helping the greater good"

"Yet I will also be condemning others. There is no greater good or greater evil which have condemn many to this war. Neither is it about power which the other Wyatt viewed. I view it as being about life no matter whose it is. Be it demon, witch, or mortal. Everyone is entitled to life and to live it as they see fit."

"What about the demons that hunt down and kill innocents." Lilith smirked

"What about the clan or family that the demon was trying to help provide for. A demon is just another being looking out for their own. Would you not kill a chicken to save a family from starvation." Chris countered in a second.

"So you would sacrifice an innocent for a demon."

"Neither would I do that. I would rather give my own life to feed those demons and save the innocent. Life would still go on. That is why I choose my destiny to be a doctor to help heal anyone, a robber who killed a few or an innocent. I would not justify myself to be god and choose who lives and who dies." Chris was becoming more unstable.

"Nobody is insinuating that you are. You would not be acting like a god but more like a caretaker." Lilith tried to calm the youth.

"Your opinion is the reason why your so ideal for the job. You view the world just as the original viewed it. A place where life is too beautiful to mess with and one's life does not mean more than another. To be neutral in all decisions and not take one side over the other. You see the detail of a subject and not the general. You see the family that the man is trying to provide for when he steals not just that he is stealing. You see the gray area between the white and black." Lilith said while smiling at the boy.

Chris looked at her and smiled back at her.

"This was my last chance to convince you to take up my post. So you will not see or hear from me again. I have taught you in the shortest amount of time all that I know and hopes. If you take the position, you will then see me again. If not then this is goodbye." As she said her last word her body faded away turning into a gust of wind flying out his window.

Chris just stared at where she stood but was interrupted when something fell through his door. It was a short blond haired guy that was older than Chris. On his chest was a teen that was younger than Chris by about two years. These two were his older and younger siblings who seemed to be in the middle of a fight. His older brother Wyatt must have gotten their younger sister Melinda angry because she looked furious while Wyatt had a smirk on his face.

Chris decided to ignore them and head out of his room because the whole time he was talking to Lilith, an hour passed and now he had an hour to get to the restaurant for his shift. He grabbed his bag and just stepped over them which caught the two struggling siblings attention.

As Chris got to the bottom of the stairs he came face to face with Wyatt as he orbed in front of him. He then found himself on the floor when his little sister came and accidentally tripped running down the stairs landing on him. Which then caused him to fall into his brother. Causing a mess of bodies to land the ground.

"Nice going Mel, look at what you cause." Wyatt shot at his sister.

"This wouldn't have happened if you orbed me here too" She said while aiming a glare at the blond.

"I don't have to take you everywhere I go." Then the two started bickering which caused Chris to get more annoyed since he was still trapped in the dog pile.

"Would you two knock it off and tell me what you two want." Chris yelled to get their attention.

"No 'Hello' to your brother and sister after not seeing them for a while. I mean where do you disappear to." Stated Mel as she got up.

"Hi Mel. Mi Wy, how have you two been. Great, oh it's not your fault that you don't say Hi so it must be mine. I am so sorry. Well I must get going. Have a spectacular day." Chris sarcastically commented as he got up and was then again heading for the door.

"Chrissy" He was interrupted again as he felt a pair of arms hugging his leg. He looked down to see two sparkling brown eyes and long curls of brown with a happy smile directed at him. His nine year old cousin Patricia (Trix) Phoenix Halliwell was now stuck to him. He smiled down at his youngest cousin while picking her up.

"Have you been a good girl for the family Trix." She smiled again but now Chris noticed she was missing her two front teeth.

"Yes but I missed you. Where you been? Oh I made this for you in art class." She handed Chris a folded piece of paper. "Happy Birthday Chrissy." It was a birthday card with two people on it which he assumed was Trix and him. He hugged the girl thanking her, out of the second generation, she was the closest to him in the family. He would do anything for her.

The info about his birthday caught the attention of his siblings but he then noticed there were two others in the house. "Yeah…uh happy birthday Ch…" The other occupants were caught off when he raised his hand. He knew that they had forgotten.

"Save it, my birthday was on Friday not today. So you guys don't have to worry about it." Chris looked at the other three with a blank look.

"We didn't forget. We…uh were just busy. You know with the demon hunts and " At that moment two demons shimmered into the manor and started attacking.

Wyatt instantly grabbed his sister and cousin, Penelope Charlotte Halliwell and orbed them out of the fire. Chris shook his head noticing he forgot him and Trix but was not worried. As the energy balls came his way. A red shield came up and rejected the attacks to hit other places.

Again Chris was grateful for his Uncle on giving him the amulet. The amulet that rejects all magic and Chris found a way to power it up with his empathy and telepathy to form a shield. He knew Trix was a bit frightened and decided to leave the fighting to the three that left them.

He walked straight through the door without so much as a glance as another energy ball bounced back off the barrier. Or when he heard Wyatt vanquish one with his own energy ball. He just closed the door behind him when Penny stabbed the last demon with an athame.

He made it to his car, a 2017 Ford Mustang Hydrogen, he had bought last year with help from his grandpa. As he got to it, he went to the passenger and put Trix in the seat while putting on her seat belt.

"How would you like to spend the day with me at work. Do you want to go or do you want me to drop you off at home."

"WORK. I want to go with you." The little girl cheered with her smile back on after being scared. Chris just smiled and got in the drivers seat and pulled out. Heading to work not even thinking about what would happen when he got back.

Thank you for reading. Please review and give me your opinions. The more reviews the faster I will most likely update.


	3. Understood

Do not own Charmed or anything

Inspired by ChrisCrossed Again by LizaGirl and Troika by xXFan-FanXx. along with a few others

Summary: Chris has always felt left out from his family. So he tries to stay away from magic but can never seem to succeed. How will he escape from destiny when it means losing the ones he cares for.

Chapter 3 Understood

The night was cool, peaceful without any disturbances and cheerful after having an alright night. Chris was driving through the streets at nine o'clock at night back to the manor. Trix was already asleep in the passenger seat while he had draped a blanket he had in the trunk over her.

Having his little cousin at work brought a smile as he remembered his day. All his coworkers had met her before and adored her. She made sure she did not get in anybody's way and tried to se if she could help out a little. The head chef, Deanna Robertson, loved the little bundle of sunshine and made the little girl her apprentice for the day. Teaching her some methods of cooking, how making food was an art to some and how to create a real mess in a food fight. Trix still had some flour on her head and pudding on her cheek. Chris was let off on cleaning because he had to take his cousin home and get her cleaned up.

Now he had to just get through the door, straight to the bathroom and clean the tired out princess. He parked his car and went around to the passenger side to take his cousin out. He opened the car door grabbing the girl bridal style and used his leg to shut the door. He had the little girl in his arms and was now walking up the steps to the manor. He entered the house and went straight to the second floor ignoring his family that seemed to be all gathered in the living room.

"Trix wake up. Come on honey I need to get you cleaned up before I put you to bed okay." Chris said as he nudged his cousin.

Trix opened her brown eyes slowly while a smile came to her face. Chris kneeled down close to floor of the bathroom to let her slide down and stand. He went to get the tub ready for his cousin while turning on the warm water. Once the tub was full enough he turned while pointing his eyes upward so not to see his cousin that he knew was naked. He just heard a giggle as he stepped outside. He then went to Mel's room knowing there were some spare clothes in there for Trix. As he was about to place the last piece of clothing on the bed he heard his mom calling.

"Christopher! Get down here! We want to talk to you."

Chris groaned knowing that the perfect peaceful day was gone. He exited the room and went down stairs to see that his whole family was gathered in the house. His mother and father along with his siblings Wyatt(19) and Melinda Prudence(15). His Aunt Pheobe and Aunt Paige were there. Pheobe's husband Coop must be watching his kids, Penelope (16) and Prudence Amelia (12). Along with Henry Jr. (Rye) Orion (16) and the twins Persephone Heather and Pandora Isis (14), Paige's kids. The adults were all against the wall. There was one chair left, which he assumed was for him, that was in the center with an easy view point for every member to see his face.

"Sit" Piper directed with her hand to the chair while her face showed she wax peeved.

"So Chris, where have you been for the past week. I mean no one in this family has not seen nor heard from you then you appear out of nowhere."

"I was…" He was cut off when Pheobe jumped in "You all of a sudden appear in the house then take my daughter to who knows where."

"She wan…" Cut off again by the last sister. "You have been acting up and disappearing on us far too many times. Most of the time we do not know where you are."

"Can you let me speak!" He yelled which caused the adults to glare at him. "I do have a job that takes me away from the house or did you people forget that I did. That is where I was with Trix the whole night."

"Why would you take her to your work anyway." his dad finally spoke.

"Would you rather have me leave her here when there are demons attacking the manor."

"What would have happened if they attacked there. You would not be able to protect her." Pheobe said more concern with her daughter than her nephew.

"They would not attack in public and I still have the amulet that Uncle Henry gave me that neutralizes all magic around the wearer that I put on Trix while at work."

"Well why didn't you show up to the Thanksgiving dinner." Wyatt piped in.

"Because the head boss didn't want anyone to be off during the holidays."

"So what" Mel spoke

"So what is that she threatened anybody about their job."

"Then you should have told them off and just quit." Leo said. Leo the one who use to do anything the Elders said to the letter with no complaints.

Chris started to laugh at that statement which caused the rest of his family to look at him crazy.

"Well Dad, would you have me speak to mom that way." Chris grinned at his father

"Of course not."

"Then there is your answer."

"What are you talking about" Piper said

"I am talking about that I have been working at the Restaurant that you own. The one that you opened up about 6 years ago. The one where I am one of the sous-chefs at." Chris knew that his family was not expecting that.

"I had to make my own money for the past 3 years since my so called parents did not give me any."

"Now don't go and blaming us because you don't get enough in your allowance." Piper stood up and shot at him.

"You never even once gave me any money for anything. The only people that ever gave me any money was Grandpa or Uncle Henry. Now I make my own."

"Don't go and ask your grandfather or Uncle for money." Leo stood next to his wife.

"I don't ask them for anything." Chris stood up and shouted back.

"Chris calm down and don't speak to your parents that way." Pheobe said to try and ease the tension but only caused Chris to get more angry but he sat down.

"You haven't answered the question why would they give you money." Piper said again with anger still in her voice.

"Because that is what family does for each other. They are there for them when they need it even when they don't want it." Chris replied calmly

"Yet you have not shown an ounce of caring for this family." Piper spoke glaring at him while sitting down. This only caused Chris to stand up.

"BULL SHIT" "LANGUAGE!!" Came from all the adults.

"NO!!" Chris said finally having enough of his family. "You say I have not been there for this family then you are all blind, ignorant ungrateful bunch of people." Shock filled the room as Chris spoke to them.

"Who is always there at your dance performances, giving you rides to anywhere and advice when you need it." Chris turned to his little sister.

"Who went to all your games to cheer you on, kept all your secrets that this whole family never knew of and helped you get through school when you couldn't handle it. He faced his brother who now had his head faced down.

"What about babysitting your children, taking care of them and teaching them their morals when you go out or had magic to worry about." He faced his Aunt.

"Or when somebody had to help their kids overcome a divorce when their parents could not help giving them all the support they needed when you could not be there." Staring at Paige who seemed uncomfortable.

"And finally who was it that helped you take care of your other kids while you had to worry about being charmed and running a normal life you always wanted. Who had to watch as their own father overlooked them breaking his promise. WHO was the one that risked his very existence to protect your son from becoming a murderer."

The last statement confused many and Wyatt spoke what was one their minds. "What are you talking about."

"Oh I know four of you know what I am talking about. What I did in the year 2003 to 2004 very well risked my life. I had done more for this family and I still continue to do things for this family yet none of you appreciate it."

"How do you know about that?" Pheobe spoke while Wyatt and Mel were still in the dark.

"I have had my memory of that time since I was 6. I also had a journal helping me sort and ease the situation that I had left myself. So with not only that I have done more for this family than it has done for me my whole current life. I should not even consider you all family." Chris was now going to walk away but was stopped as someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Now you don't mean that." He turned around to see it was his brother that grabbed him. With the rest of the family behind him.

"Oh I really do. As a matter of fact, in my entire life since infancy, I have never felt once, a member of this family." He said as he stepped back from them.

"That is a lie. We have always treated you fairly and as a member of this family." Piper said stepping in front of her eldest.

"I see you need proof. Then I shall enlighten you. If Wyatt's favorite cookie is sugar, Mel's is cinnamon, what is my favorite." He smiled as they all started guessing "Chocolate chip" "Peanut Butter" "Ginger" "Butter'

Chris just smiled and muttered "Oatmeal Raisin"

"Just because we don't know what kind of cookie you like doesn't mean anything. Plus how do we know it is really your favorite." Leo spoke

"When did I have the chicken pox."

"7 ..no 8" Pheobe said

"That was Penny and Prue."

"14" Paige said

"That was you Aunt Paige, not me." He then turned to his parents. "Come on Mom and Dad, you are my parents. You should know this. I mean I was sick and you came in my room yelling at me for not going to school."

They started to feel remorse for not knowing.

"I was 10 when I got the chicken pox and you both came in to my room forcing me to go to school. Only to come back home after the teachers got mad at me being there while contagious. I mean it isn't that hard after you yelled at me for not telling you after you were force to go to a meeting about that." Chris stated like it was obvious.

"Here is another one, how did I break my arm when I was 8?"

"You were pushed off the monkey bars." Paige guessed

"That was Henry when Wyatt got impatient when Rye was 8 and Wy 11." Wyatt then remembered the incident and felt guilty. Paige turned to her other nephew shocked because she did not know that detail.

"You fell down the stairs" Mel piped up.

"No it was a demon attack. You guys forgot that I was still in the house, thinking everyone else had left and was safe. Well I was still in the house and the demon got into my room and you Aunt page accidentally missed and threw the chair aimed for the demon at my arm. I was at the hospital for a few hours putting it in a cast. That was why Uncle Henry bought me the amulet that rejects magic around me."

"That is enough. So we forgot some details of your life. I am your mother and Leo is your father and as long as you live here, we as your parents demand that you show your family respect. Now you are grounded." Piper spoke as she had enough.

"Fine but here is one more question. When is my birthday?" Chris said with a smirk on his face that confused the adults. Why ask such a question when you are already being punished. Wyatt and Melinda knew what was going on and hung their head down.

"November 25." Leo answered knowing he would never forget the day when he was betrayed and his son died.

"Finally you guys got an answer correct. Now here is an easy one. What is today's date?"

"What does that have anything to do with this?" Paige questioned

"Just answer and you will see."

Pheobe went to her phone to look at the date. " The 28th of November…why would th… Oh my god."

Piper felt shocked along with Leo. Paige felt remorse finding the answer to her question while Chris's siblings still had their heads down in shame.

"That is correct. Today is Monday November 28th 2022 meaning that this past Friday was my birthday on November 25th."

"Chris we are so sorry we for.." Leo said trying to apologize to his son.

"Don't. don't say sorry when this was not the only time or special event that you people forgot, but what is more important is that it was my 18th birthday. Making me a legal adult able to make my own rules."

Now the rest of the people in the hallway understood what he was meaning to do.

"I am leaving this place and I plan on not returning. This family seems to always forget me so I will see to it that the favor is returned. So I am moving out. I already have most of my things at other people's houses."

"NO, you cant leave." Piper said with her eyes full of tears.

"Uh, yes I CAN. And also…" He turned to his her "I quit" He continued upstairs to collect some important things and say good night to Trix.

Piper then tried to freeze him but her powers were not working. Chris then held up the amulet to show over his shoulder. Chris had then gone in to his room to see Trix was asleep on his bed with her pajamas on. He went around his room and grabbed his bag that already had all his important things in it. Always prepared for when he was going to finally leave the house. He went around the room picking up things when he noticed a small array of lights pop into his room.

Before the person could speak Chris had already raced over and covered there mouth while pointing to the sleeping form on his bed. Wyatt looked and understood but turned around to whisper to his brother. Before he could, Chris jabbed his finger into the side of Wyatt's neck knocking out his brother. It was a good thing he learned about pressure points and acupuncture. He led his brother to the bed and placed him there. He figured they had sent Wyatt up to convince him to stay because everybody else would not be able to. He kissed the small girl before heading out of the room that now did not belong to him.

He went downstairs and seen his family all waiting there. "You are not going anywhere young man."

"You seem to be under the impression that you can still order me around Piper."

"I am your mother and I will not be treated this way." She said getting more angry.

"You have never acted like a mother to me in my entire life." Chris said back while still making his way to the door.

"I said you are not leaving Chris." She was getting more angry as he kept walking. "Chris…CHRIS …CHRISTOPHER….CHRISTOPHER VICTOR HALLIWELL YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS HOUSE." She yelled full of anger which activated her wiccan power.

Chris had just open the door when the flower pot exploded causing him to turn to the culprit. "Another reason I thank Uncle Henry and proof for you not being a mother to me. A mother would never kill their child."

"Im sorry Chris. Peanut, I didn't mean it. Peanut?" Chris ignored the woman

He was about to step forward when he felt someone grab his bag and aim for the keys in his hand. He turned to see his father was the one trying to stop him. "I am not letting you leave this house till we finish talking."

Chris then dropped let go of his bag and punched Leo right in the stomach. Leo dropped Chris's things to the ground. Chris then leaned forward.

"You were never a father to me and you have no one else to blame but yourself. I mean you promised me to always be there but you broke it and I had grew up without you. This time you do not have the excuse of being an Elder." Chris then upper cut him and delivered a kick to his head when he was on the floor, knocking him out.

Chris got up and left but not without slamming the front door. He knew Piper was too shocked at the moment to stop him. His aunts would most likely make sure everyone else was okay. He got in his car and drove off.

Elsewhere

Ashley's apartment where she is in her room with the door closed

"I cant keep doing this to them. I cant keep hiding the truth." Ashley said while pacing around in her room.

"Well you must. For the sake of everything that we have worked for." Said a second person.

"What do you mean we. It has been I that watches over him. I that betray his trust. I that has been lying to him." Ash said getting angry

"It is not lying if you do not say anything and that is what you have done." The person said

"That still does not help the way I feel. It feels like I am betraying the trust of the people that have been nothing but like family to me. The people that love me. The person that I am in love with." Ash was now close to tears.

"I am sorry Ash but you…"

"Don't call me that. Only my friends may call me that." Ash yelled in anger

"Am I not one of your friends." The voice said trying to sound hurt.

"No you are not. You are just one of the Elder's lackeys that is forcing me to spy on my friends. I mean first you come to me when I was six to spy on my friend that I cared deeply for. I did it because you said it would protect Chris. Then it turns out the people that I later meet, are more people that I have to spy on. I did that. Now I am tired of doing this."

"You have to."

"But why. Why do I have to spy on Chris."

"You know as I do that Chris's destiny is not normal. He risked his very existence going to the past to save his family and the world. Yet he is born non-magical to a mother who is Charmed and a father who was an Elder at the time. That is illogical for a boy who has done great things that have already been witnessed to some how now be regular. The Elders, and I agree with them, believe something is happening."

"But then why have me spy on the others."

"Do you not find it strange of all the events that are happening. One destined for great things being born without the means to fulfill it. The unknown activity of the underworld. Now the appearance of the next Primoris Magia, a group of neutrality that is above anyone's control. The Elders do not want to leave them unchecked less something terrible happens and they are involved."

"I thought they were the source of all magic and if they are gone, then it would destroy all of magic."

"That is true but you said that they are looking for the last two members right." Ash nodded

"Then that means they are at their weakest right now. Since all five have not convened on the first Sabbath, their powers are not at their full. They are not yet immune to other's magic and most importantly, they are able to be replaced."

"What do you mean?" Ash was confused

"When they are at their peak of strength, they are a true immortal, not to be affected by magic or a fatal wound that would kill anyone in a matter of seconds. They never age and they never weaken. They just continue to exist where the rules of time and space do not apply to them. Now since they are at their weakest now where they have not yet all assembled, there is an open window for anyone, both good and evil, to be able to use magic to help influence them to side with them. Screwing the grand design."

"What do you mean by replace them." Ash said worried

"Anyone can take their magic and role away from them. A demon can kill one and absorb their magic but also their seat of power." The voice said to clear some facts

"Fine I will continue watching over them only because it is for their safety but I still think it is out of line." Ash said getting up about to heading to the door.

"What about Chris."

"I'll keep my eyes on him and report anything that I find to you so the Elders will know." Ash reached the door

"Okay well I will be around watching over you." The voice said about to also leave

"Okay so I will s…" Ash stopped her farewell since she had already opened the door and seen something that left her speechless.

Thank you for reading. Please review and give me your opinions. I have only gotten four reviews and I am hoping for more than that unless people wants me to stop writing this story then I might.


	4. Goodbye

Do not own Charmed or anything or the characters

Inspired by ChrisCrossed Again by LizaGirl and Troika by xXFan-FanXx. along with a few others. Thank you Mclaughlin for that message.

Summary: Chris has always felt left out from his family. So he tries to stay away from magic but can never seem to succeed. How will he escape from destiny when it means losing the ones he cares for.

Chapter 4 Goodbye

Ash stood at her door frozen peaking the interest of the person she was talking to. The person went and stood behind the witch to see what had stopped her. She peered through the door, while trying to make sure they were not seen, to see someone sitting in the couch two feet away facing them. The person had brown shaggy hair and piercing green eyes that bore into the two in the door way. He had on a blank look that did not betray what he was thinking of at the moment.

"Uh…Chris… what are you doing here? It is nearly midnight." Ash said finally recovering and stepping into the room. She closed the door to hide the person from Chris.

For a while Chris did not respond. "I moved out of the manor and came here to see if I could stay for a while." Chris said emotionless

"Why?" Ash questioned

"I could not take it anymore. They accused me of not once being there for the family. For always blowing them off. Then when I finally told them how things really are, they deny most of it." Finally showing his irritation. "So I came here to see if my best friend would let me stay with her knowing that she would understand. It was a mistake." Said in an angry tone while he got up and grabbed his bag.

"What are you talking about Chris? What is a mistake." Ash said while approaching him.

"Coming here." Chris said while now walking to the door.

"No it's not. I will always be your best friend who you could rely on." She said a bit nervous.

"No you can't. A best friend is always there for you and is someone you could trust. They are someone who will be there to make you feel better. They are a person who would stick with you and not abandon you. They are not regular friends because they are more like family and you know how messed up mine is. You are not even a friend." Chris said turning around before making it to the door.

"I have been there for you as your support. Never leaving your side. Always there to talk to or be with when there is no one else. Taking care of you when no one else would. How does that not make me a friend." Ash was now getting angry.

"You have never been a friend because how can a person consider one they cannot trust their friend." Chris shot back.

"After everything I have done, you don't trust me. That is bull shit and you know it. I am not like the people in your family, always forgetting about you or openly ignoring you. So don't take all the negativity you have for your family out on me." Ashley was now beyond mad.

"This is not about them, this is about you. This whole relationship that we have had. The lies that it was built on. All the things that you have manipulated…"

"I have done no such thing. I have always been honest with you. Trying to make sure our friendship was strong. Never letting anything mess with." She yelled

"Yet you have already done that. Our friendship has never been real ever since you have been lying to most of your friends."

"What are you talking about? I have never lied to my friends."

"But you have kept the truth from them. You think that I never knew you had magic. I have known for a long time. I knew who your whit lighter was. I knew that your father did not really die from a heart attack. I knew a lot of things about except for what I heard ten minutes ago." This made Ashley a bit nervous but she hid it well with anger.

"So you admit that you have been spying on me. Coming to my home and eavesdropping on what I am doing." She spoke with as much hate as she can.

"Don't go and blaming me for what is happening. You are the one who has been spying on me and not just me. You have been spying on the others as well then reporting them to the Elders no less. You know how much I hate them for always messing with my life and now I found out someone I thought I could trust is helping them." The blond was now having her anger slip away to be replaced by sorrow.

"It is not what you think Chris. I am only.." She was cut off again.

"Not what I think. Not what I think. Come on Ashley. You know all my doubts and fears. You know my hopes and things that I think of. You know me inside and out to what I have done in the past to what I may do in the future. You were a friend in my world that I had no one to trust or lean on." All these words were breaking the witch in front of him.

"Yet I come to find I have yet another person I care for turn, to do things that only lead to more pain for me. You go to the Elders, who have never once been a positive point in mine or my family's history, and tell them everything about me. Yet that was not enough you go and tell them about your other supposedly so called friends. How can you be a friend when you spy on them just to fulfill a job that was given to you."

Ashley was now crying with tears coming down her face. "I am a friend, just because I never told you some things does not mean I do not care for you or what we have."

"Then why is it that you tell the Elders of all people what is happening with us? You tell your whitelighter things to report to them about our lives and secrets. Things that should remain quiet because they are personal." Chris questioned her not relenting on his interrogation.

"To keep you guys safe and for your protection." She let out.

"For our protection. How is telling the Elders all our secrets protecting us and from what? Giving away the things we worked so hard to keep hidden. Abusing our trust. You know my life but you also know Alex's and how her trust is fragile. What you are doing is not protecting us."

"Yes it is. You don't know what is happening. There is something going on and it involves all you guys. Letting the Elders know may help stop it from ever hurting you guys. Stop the pain for you."

"What about the pain of betrayal? Betraying the trust of people that have been like family to you. Betraying me." Chris was now tiring from all the energy he spent arguing not only with Ashley but with his family earlier.

"I didn't mean to. I just did it to protect you. I want nothing but the best for you Chris. Why cant you see that." Ashley was full of guilt.

"I wish I could Ash but after all that I have come to know and experience. My life doesn't have too many people that I could trust entirely in. You were one of only a few but now I see that I was wrong." Chris spoke now feeling the depression of his life instead of the anger.

"We did so many things together and had such great times. You cant throw that away, not our friendship. You are a major part in my life and I cant lose you." Ashley was staring at him through her tear filled eyes.

"I'm sorry but I cant handle anymore betrayal in my life. I have to get away from all the pain in my life and if that means losing something as big as our friendship, then I just have to move on." Chris was now opening the door.

"Chris don't leave me. I never had a mother or any siblings, my father is dead and now you are leaving. I cant handle that." She was now trying to make her way towards him but her legs felt weak where she was about to fall.

"I am deeply sorry but it has to be this way. Know that I wish nothing but good for a good life for you but I cant be a part of it." He made it outside the door not once turning to face her.

"But… You cant leave me." She was about to reach out to him. "I…Chris I l…"

"Goodbye Ashley" He shut the door before she could reach him or say what she had to say.

"I love you." She sank to her knees and cried harder.

The person she was talking to earlier was still inside the apartment and saw everything. The person felt sorry for her and decided to see if they could try and fix this. First she helped her charge get into bed before orbing out to see if she could do anything to fix this.

* * *

Chris was already on the road with his bag in the back seat. He was trying to figure where else to go to. He did not want to bug Kyra and the rest of his friends because they had their own problems to deal with. He did not want to burden his Uncle Henry or Grandpa because they had already done so much for him. There was also no way he was going back to his family. So he just drove around for a while.

He had half his focus on the road while also trying to see what his next move was. He was then surprised when a set of glowing orbs appeared right next to him. The person was a 31 year old women with shoulder length brown hair. Calculating brown eyes that were pointed at the driver and a natural scowl painted on her face.

"Chris pull over." She tried to command him but it seemed he was ignoring her. "Chris, are you listening to me. Chris…Christopher…Christopher Perry Halliwell, you listen to me and don't you dare ignore me or else I can crash this car." This caused Chris to pull over and glare at her.

"Don't give me that look young man." She scolded him

"What do you want." He said while still glaring at the whitelighter.

"I came here to stop you from making one of the biggest mistakes of your life." She answered. At this moment the familiar emotion he had been having all night came back.

"And what mistake with that be Aunt Prue." He said anger in his tone towards the form of his dead aunt.

"Ashley is crying herself to sleep because of what you did. Now you need to go back there and comfort her and fix this mess." Prue said.

"What I did. This is not my fault. If you and the Elders weren't nosy and prying into other's business none of this would even be happening." Chris yelled at her.

"The Elders are not prying into your business, Chris. They are just trying to make sure that you are safe." Prue argued back.

"Make sure I am safe by spying on me and finding out all my personal business. That is the perfect way to protect someone, to have their closest friend lie to them everyday." Chris spoke with sarcasm and turned to her. "You know what, just leave me alone and stay out of my life. Get out of my car."

"I am not leaving you until you see reason." She showed the stubbornness she was born with.

"There is nothing for me to see, so get out of my car." He glared at her while she just folded her arms over her chest and sat there.

"Fine then, I will just take a walk in the park so I can get away from you." He got out of his car and went around his car to the park that he was lucky enough to have pulled over to.

Prue then seemed to get out and follow him. "Even if you leave, I will always be able to find you and follow." She said while smirking at Chris when he turned around.

"Why cant you just stay out of people's business. What Ashley did was personal and this is between us not you or the damn Elders."

"I cant she is my charge and you are my nephew. I want to help you both but I cant do that if you refuse to. For God's sake Chris just listen to me and go back to her." She pleaded for Chris to listen to her.

"Well sorry Aunt Prue, but there is nothing that you have to do that involves me. It should only be about Ashley and not me. We have no relationship that forces me to listen to you. I should just be ignoring you right now." Chris said back.

"I am your Aunt and I know that for sure because you inherited our family stubbornness. You should listen to me because I only am looking out for you because I care."

"Why should you care about me. I don't give a damn about, that is for sure."

"You are family and I do care about you."

"Oh because I am family." Chris said with anger. "I am a nephew that has never once met you before in his life. The only reason I recognized you is because of the photos and what Piper tells me about you. Yet what she said must be all lies because you are not the person that she described."

"Now you don't mean that Chris."

"Don't I. She said that you were a born leader that would not take shit from anyone yet here you are acting just how my father use to. Always following the Elders command. They said that you put family first yet you work for the Elders never once saying hi or checking on how your so called family is doing. You had the instinct of knowing what was right from wrong, yet you have been spying on people. You are not the Aunt Prue that I have been told about but you are another person thinking that because we may share the same blood that makes you think we are family."

"I am family just like how Piper is you mother and Leo is your father."

"Do not bring up those people because we may share blood but they are no family to me. We all may share blood but we are not family just like you are no family to me." Chris yelled at her when she brought up his parents.

"Now Chris they are your family and they care…" She was cut off.

"Don't say 'care for you' because if you have been spying on me for long, and I know you have, you should know that they don't care about me at all. I am the outcast of the family who is overlooked. The one that seems to act like they care for the family when I have done nothing but support everyone of that family. Yet I have not gained anything that shows me that they view me as part of the family." Chris's anger was now coming down and feeling more depressed again. The two emotions that have been with him all night.

"Honey they do view you as part of the family." She said knowing he was feeling more sad now.

"Don't call me honey because you are nothing to me Prue. You are not my guardian and you are definitely not my Aunt. So just go away."

"Now listen to me. I don't care if you don't view me as your aunt, that does not mean I am not." She said.

"Doesn't mean you are." He commented. This earned him a slap as Prue went up and smacked him on the cheek.

"I am your Aunt whether you like it or not. So you listen…" Chris started to shout at her before she finished her sentence."

"You are not my Aunt. You are just another person thinking they know what is best for my life. A person that assumes to be family and has the right to manipulate my life. In truth you are just a person who abandoned their family." He shouted at her while he took off the amulet he was wearing. " A person who never once visited their sisters or been a part of their children's life for one second. So what gives you the right to come and tell me what to do because seriously, even though I never knew you personally, I can say that you are dead to me, both literally and figuratively. Dead since before I was before I was even born and I am going to continue that along with the rest of my so call family. So GOODBYE." He shouted the last part.

Prue was hurt now from his comments. She did have the chance to go and see her family yet chose not to go. She had the chance of being one of her nieces or nephews whitelighter but turned it down. She was afraid to go back to her family. She knew she had no right when she herself chose to not be a part of the family anymore. Now that the truth hit her, she was going to try and change that. Visit her family but first she had to convince her wayward nephew. "Chris, please just com…." She was cut off as Chris started to say something.

_Form darkest shadows and brightest light_  
_I call upon their power tonight_  
_In this hour and in this space_  
_Remove this person from this place_  
_Erase her memories of tonight's events_  
_So her suspicion and concern, it will prevent_  
_No more shall she follow or interfere with me_  
_With this spell, so shall it be_

As Chris finished the incantation, Prue went up in lights to vanish from where she stood. She had on a glazed look before she disappeared. Chris just sighed, feeling all the pressure of tonight's drama. He still had one more thing to take care of though.

"You can come out now. I know you are there." Chris turned around to look at a tree while having a smile on his face. "Bianca"

Thank you for reading and sorry if you might not like the ending. I just wanted to get this chapter over with when it came to the end. Please review and give me your opinions. I have only gotten eight reviews and i very good message from Mclaughlin. I am hoping for more reviews or comments, unless people wants me to stop writing this story then I might.


	5. Chapter 5

Do not own Charmed or anything

Inspired by ChrisCrossed Again by LizaGirl and Troika by xXFan-FanXx. along with a few others

Summary: Chris has always felt left out from his family. So he tries to stay away from magic but can never seem to succeed. How will he escape from destiny when it means losing the ones he cares for.

Sorry for the long wait. Just been to busy and then not having the motivation to write. My apologies.

Chapter 5 Memories

Bianca was staring at Chris and pondering what she should do. She was surprised at what happened and the turn of events from one decision to go for a walk in the park nearby. Time to put some acting skills to use.

"What wa... was that? Who are ...you? WHAT are you?" Bianca said while taking a step back and having a face that showed fear and confusion.

Chris smiled and started walking towards her. "Now Bianca Athena Renatus. What is that you are talking about? You know who and what I am?" He stared in to her eyes while phantom feelings of the love they had going through his whole body.

"How d...do you know my na...name? NO! Stay back...or else I will scream and call for the cops." Her training in acting making it seem as if she was scared. In truth, she felt calm and an odd sense of serenity and love. She was starring into his eyes and she could see herself being entranced by them.

"Now Bianca, you and I both know what is really going through your mind. Right now you should be thinking about ways to get out of here just like you were taught but for some reason you are being distracted on what is going to happen instead." He was just a few meters away and closing in on her.

Bianca was now backing away from his advancements. It was true that she was thinking of ways on escaping but a good part of her wanted to stay with this guy. She was attracted to him but she did not know why. She barely met him and she did not even know a single thing about him other than what she just saw.

"You know nothing about me and what is going through my mind. Just stay aw..." She ran her back into something and she turned her head to see that it was a tree. When she turned back it was to see that his face was just a few inches away. She then stared into his eyes and got lost into them.

"Then allow us to get to know each other better." Chris whispered as he closed the distance and brought her into a kiss.

Bianca felt light headed and her whole body went numb. She was feeling all kinds of emotions from just this simple kiss. Joy, excitement, confusion, lust, serenity, and being safe. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him closer to deepen the kiss. She opened her mouth and allowed a war between their tongues to begin. The feeling of needing him to be with her grew as the seconds and the minutes passed while they shared the gesture. It all ended when Bianca's world turned to black.

Chris held on to her as he put her to sleep with the same pressure point he used on his brother. He felt two conflicting emotions at the moment. Joy to have her in his arms again and sorrow for the trouble that he is going to bring for her. He then picked her up and carried her bridal style to his car to drive to a safer place. Chris felt more at peace when he felt Bianca's head snuggle into his chest.

Bianca was sitting on a bench inside a park. Behind her was a marble stone statue of an angel and around her were bushes and flowers. The air around was fresh and in the sky the sun was shining bright in a blue sky with some clouds that gave off some shade. She was just sitting while trying to hold in her excitement. Today she felt on top of the world and that everything was perfect for her. There was just one thing that was missing.

At that moment a pair of arms encircled her waist and picked her up while swinging her around. She was laughing out loud and just enjoying the wind that was blowing through her hair and face. Then, after a while she felt herself stop and be set on to someones lap.

She felt comfortable in the person's arm and just turned her face up to the man. She was then greeted by the person kissing her on the lips. This was the last thing that made the day perfect for her. They broke apart after a few minutes.

* * *

"So how was your night?"

"Does it matter? Now that I am here with you, everything else just seems like it is nothing."

"True, now that I am here with my fiance, nothing is more important. I love you Bianca."

"And I love you." They kissed again. "Chris."

Bianca then shot up in the bed she was lying in. She looked around her to see that she was in an unfamiliar place. It was a small bedroom with not much things in it. Only a bed a window and two doors. One of them open leading to a hallway.

The dream was forgotten while she tried to see where she was and what she was to do. She then conjured an athame in her hand while getting out of the bed and sneaking towards the open door. She made her way through the hall way to end up in the kitchen area. She then noticed the guy who knocked her out had his back to her. She then tried to sneak up to him.

"You know it is no good to sneak up on someone with telepathy or empathy because they will always know." He side stepped the athame that was thrown at him while a shield rose up to block the energy ball. He then had to step back as she shimmered to the thrown knife and aimed for him again. She took one more swipe at him but then he side stepped and grabbed her arm to twist the athame out of her hand and then got behind her with the kinfe pointed at her neck.

"Now you dont want to kill anyone this early in the morning. Especially when you havent had breakfast yet." Chris smiled.

"Let me go." She struggled to get out of his embrace but a part of her wanted to be held longer.

"But of course, for you, anything." He let go and she jumped away conjuring another athame.

"Now why is it always violence with you?" Chris said with a smirk on his face. His answer was her to lunge at him. He kept dancing around her strikes and laughing. She decided to shimmer behind him but he just ducked forward.

"Remember telepath here, so you cant hide anything from me." He then rolled to the side into a crouch. He then grabbed her leg and pulled for her to fall down. Before she hit the ground Chris caught her.

"Now will you just relax and calm down. He kissed the soft spot on the crook of her neck that he knew was her weak point.

"Stop it." She moaned out. Bianca then shimmered out of his hold to appear in front of him with a face full of confusion.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She said with confusion and close to hysteria.

"Doing what?'

"This... this thing between us. I dont even know you, yet I feel that I have for my whole life. I cant trust you... but I feel the safest when I am in your arms." She said with a bit of worry.

"What else do you feel?"

"I dont know?" She whispered while bringing her arms together to hug herself. "Yes you do." He said to her.

"I...I feel happiness unlike anything before with you. I feel on top of the world and that everything is going to be good. When... When we kissed, I … I just wanted it to go on forever and to have you all to myself." She said while dropping down to her knees being afraid of what she was saying.

"And what do you want from me?" This made Bianca look up towards his eyes.

"I... I want... No I NEED you to love me. To hold me and make everything perfect. To always be there for me and just stay with me. Just to LOVE me like the way I feel for you." She ended it with a whisper.

"And that is what I will do from now till the end of days." Chris said as he picked her up and pulled her into another kiss. She melted into the kiss and it felt like a life time since they both felt this way. They just got lost in their feelings.

* * *

The next moment they broke apart is when they are in bed together. Bianca was held in his arms while she rested her head on his chest. That is until she broke away from his embrace and stared at him.

"You still have not told me why I feel like this and how you know me all these things." (**So for the next half hour he explain and just because the author is too lazy, the reader must now use his imagination**.)

"So let me get this straight, me and you were lovers in an alternate reality where everything was hell because your brother went crazy but you changed that." Her response was for him to nod his head.

"You remember because of some memories and a journal that your alternate self left for you." Another nod.

"But nobody else knows you do except for maybe two people and now me." Another shake with a smile.

"I wish I could know what it was like." This put a frown on his face. " I just want to feel what my other self feels. I know that she loved you but I want to feel it too."

"Do you really? Because it is going to be very hard on you." She was the one to nod their head this time. Chris sighed and took off the amulet.

"Why are you taking off the amulet?" Bianca questioned "The amulet restricts and nullifies all active powers. That is why I can still use my telepathy and empathy but my spell casting falls under active powers so I need it off for it to work." He took a deep breath and started to speak.

_Through reality and across all of existence_

_I call to bring without resistance _

_The memories of another, lost_

_To this willing and needy host_

_Her memories of the other time line_

_Let her accept and be fine_

_To know of what is forgotten_

_To show our love and be proven_

Bianca had white light swirl around her while she closed her eyes. After a few minutes Chris went and hugged her. "You okay there." He asked a bit worried.

His response was for her to open her eyes and jump him. "Never better love." She then proceeded to kiss him and show him all the feelings of love she had.

Outside their door was a man standing with his back leaning against the wall right by the door. He was smirking and shaking his head. "Chris Chris Chris Chrissy. Now what have gotten yourself into. Oh well, at least things are better for you_."_

He got off the wall and headed down the hall. "And if I am not mistaken, you made breakfast without it being eaten."

Thank you for reading and sorry if you might not like it because I have never done a romance moment and so I just winged it. Also again sorry for the long wait. Please review and give me your opinions. Unless you guys want me to stop and I will. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO IMPROVE ON.


End file.
